


The Way He Moves

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Hopeful Ending, Lap Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Tonight was Jason's night and, as greedy as he is, he makes sure to take his time with Kirk.





	The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during Justice era.

This _thing_ that's been going on between all of them started probably a year prior. In the beginning they were all switching off with each other, which Jason didn't mind at all, but after awhile Lars and James only wanted Kirk, making their whole arrangement change drastically. It was a mess at first since they would all fight over who got to have Kirk for the night, but eventually Kirk himself came up with a pretty fair schedule.

Tonight was Jason's night and, as greedy as he is, he makes sure to take his time with Kirk. The other two make fun of him for taking so long, but Jason thinks they just give him a hard time because he's the _Newkid_. Either way, it doesn't bother him much since Kirk is all his tonight. The only opinion Jason cares about when it comes to sex is Kirk's since he's the one getting fucked on a regular basis. And Kirk never complains when Jason is in control.

Jason always starts slow and gentle, kissing Kirk and caressing him all over to get him in mood. He likes pushing back Kirk's hair and nuzzling his neck tenderly to draw out the softest of sounds from the guitarist. It's a nice change up from hearing him scream every time James or Lars gets ahold of him and Jason's sure Kirk's vocal chords appreciate that.

It usually doesn't take much for Kirk to get turned on, but Jason goes through the motions regardless because he loves teasing Kirk. He'll have Kirk stripped down to nothing but his underwear as he kisses a trail down his lithe body and watch as he flinches from the slightest touch. Sometimes he pauses to nip and lick at Kirk's navel as well. But once he gets down further, Jason will plant feather light kisses along his clothed cock just to hear Kirk gasp and see him arch into the contact for more.

Jason's favorite thing to do is kiss and nip at Kirk's thighs while kneading his hard on with his palm. The rough friction drives Kirk crazy to the point where he almost comes inside his underwear. His arousal is so hair trigger that if it were James or Lars this would have all been over for him by now. But Jason is slow and deliberate, focusing on prolonging Kirk's pleasure before he begins to think of himself.

After he caresses and kisses Kirk's thighs, he'll pull his underwear completely off, allowing his aroused member to fall back against his flat stomach with a soft _thump_. Jason won't touch it right away, but Kirk will squirm and arch his hips off the bed a little as if to quietly beg for relief. Instead, Jason will flip him over onto his hands and knees and spread his legs apart. The anticipation sends a shudder through Kirk's body and Jason smirks before leaning forward.

He'll spend a good five minutes with his face nestled between Kirk's thighs before he moves on. Jason likes working his tongue all over Kirk's hole to tease and loosen it ever so slightly. He likes the noises Kirk makes even more when he does it. Kirk will bury his face into the bedspread and make the faintest of whimpers as Jason really goes to town on him. He responds so well to it that it leaves Jason wondering if the other guys ever do it to him.

But Jason will tease him and, when he thinks he's ready, he'll push a couple of fingers inside of Kirk. The moan that ripples out from between his lips is enough to make Jason throb incessantly. Kirk, of course, pushes back onto them eagerly like he's starved for contact and throws his head back to let his curls cascade down over his shoulder blades. Jason won't even move his hand much during this part because Kirk is more than willing to do the work himself.

Jason lets Kirk take it at his own pace whilst caressing the curve of his ass gently with a calloused hand. If Kirk wasn't so tempting, Jason wouldn't mind just doing this all night to see how long Kirk could last without coming. He has fantasies of tying Kirk down and watching him whine for mercy as he fingers him. He thinks Kirk might enjoy that. Jason is a selfish man, though, and despite the fact that he loves making Kirk feel good he too needs a little attention.

So once Kirk has fucked himself on Jason's scissoring fingers and Jason has stimulated him to near completion, the bassist pulls his fingers out, admiring the sight of Kirk's hole clenching and relaxing. He turns Kirk back over and makes his way up towards the headboard in the process. Jason sits on the bed with his back up against the headboard and beckons Kirk over who obliges immediately.

Kirk shuffles up on his knees, swinging a leg across Jason's lap and scoots a little closer so that his body is hovering above Jason's fully erect cock. He can feel the tip of Kirk’s cock brush across his abdomen fleetingly, coaxing a short gasp from the guitarist, and reaches over towards the nightstand. Jason strokes himself with the lubricant he finds there and groans as the liquid warms and spreads along his aroused flesh. Kirk waits patiently, biting his lip and clinging onto Jason by the shoulders as he anticipates what's to come.

Jason will usually pat Kirk on the hip when he feels he's ready and helps lower the smaller man down onto his cock. Jason grips the base and makes sure he's lined up with Kirk's body and glances up to watch Kirk's expression change. There's a wince at the initial breach, making Kirk's face screw up, but Jason slowly works his cock into Kirk little by little to ease the pain. Not that Kirk has a problem with pain (James and Lars were proof of that), but going slow somehow drew out the pain more because it wasn't instantaneous and happening all at once.

Still, Jason was gentle, moving inch by inch until, finally, he bottomed out in Kirk's body. Kirk's thighs would tremble and he'd bury his face into Jason's neck. Kirk's entire being would wrap itself around Jason's solid body and he wouldn't let go until he was fully settled. Kirk's frizzy hair would smother Jason and his arms would squeeze his shoulders a bit too tight, but Jason loved it. He loves feeling every inch of Kirk and craves his contact.

Jason grabs ahold of Kirk's hips, caressing his soft and feverish skin, as Kirk goes to lift his body slightly. Kirk still clings to him, hiding his face in Jason's neck, and lowers himself back down onto Jason's cock. A whine pushes its way out of Kirk's throat and directly into Jason's ear. After that, Jason knows it's only a matter of time until Kirk is riding him hard. Which Jason is totally _not_ opposed to.

Kirk's using his knees as leverage to move himself up and down on Jason's lap; an action that, when repeated, draws out a stream of whimpers. The best part of all this is seeing how much Kirk's enjoying himself. Jason is captivated by the sight of Kirk whipping his head back, hair a wild mess, and his hips gyrating in his lap at a steady pace. He's tempted to thrust up into the writhing man to work towards his orgasm faster, but resigns himself to letting Kirk be in control.

More often than not, Kirk is being pinned down face first while getting fucked from behind and, yeah, Jason typically fucks Kirk missionary and is in control most of the time, but he likes to see Kirk doing his own thing every once in awhile. The way he moves against Jason is hypnotic, something akin to a dance that's made to seduce and lure you in, and Jason is at the mercy of it as he stares in awe at Kirk on his lap.

Kirk doesn't get too overzealous or vigorous with the way he impales himself on Jason's manhood, but it's more than enough to please both of them for sure. He sways and grinds himself on Jason's cock, looking like a weeping willow gently billowing in the wind as he rides Jason. Jason groans and pants, running his hands all over Kirk's slim chest and body. Kirk incorporates himself arching into the touch with his hip movements and lets out a soft little moan of approval.

Jason holds onto his hips, feeling them rotate and undulate in his grasp as Kirk fucks himself on Jason's lap. He can feel his cock throbbing within Kirk's tight body and wonders if Kirk knows just how much he really turns Jason on. Or any of them, for that matter. But he never lingers too long on that conundrum because Kirk feels far too good around his cock to prioritize coherent and logical thought.

Kirk has a good, if not a little sweaty, handle on Jason's shoulders as he plops himself down onto the bassist's cock repeatedly. His mouth is agape and he's making the sweetest noises as he takes Jason. Anything from a broken whimper to an unapologetic moan that borders on being strictly pornographic. But to be honest it's a whole lot more appealing than screams if you ask Jason, seeing as how Kirk actually has time to adjust and soak in all the little sensations of Jason's cock rubbing against his prostate.

And Jason knows when he's nudging that cluster of nerves because Kirk's body will usually seize up and clench around his cock. A trainwreck of a moan will occasionally make its way out of Kirk's mouth and the man will force himself down harder to chase down that feeling once again. Jason's hands slide down further to cup Kirk's ass and spreads his cheeks apart slightly as if that will welcome more of his cock into Kirk's body.

It doesn't really, but Kirk is so far gone at this point that just the notion of it is enough to make the guitarist want to cream himself. He loves having Jason's hands all over him, petting him like an animal as he rides his big cock. He's so lost in the sensation of fucking himself on Jason that, with a final stuttering cry, his cock twitches and he comes all over Jason's abdomen without even touching himself. Kirk's whole body shakes, but he continues to ride Jason long after he's finished coming despite how sensitive he feels.

Jason admires Kirk's commitment but decides to cut him some slack by flipping their positions. Kirk falls back against the mattress, hair flowing all around him, and relinquishes control back to Jason. But Jason doesn't immediately start pounding away like his fellow bandmates might do. He's still taking his time and making sure he doesn't overstimulate Kirk too much. You could almost call it _making love_ if the circumstances were a little different. But Jason was sharing Kirk with James and Lars as well.

Kirk still pants and makes the occasional moan here and there as Jason slowly thrusts into his lax body. He's quite the sight with his arms thrown over his head and his legs spread so far open to accommodate Jason. At one point Kirk turns his head and hides his face in the curve of his arm, baring his neck. He still has hickeys from Lars two nights ago, but Jason figures what the hell? He leans down to kiss at the guitarist's throat before building up to an actual bite.

Jason feels Kirk's neck flinch, possibly from wincing through the pain, and sucks lovingly on a patch of unmarked skin. He holds onto Kirk as he fucks him gently and leaves hickeys all over his neck, chasing down his own orgasm thrust by thrust. Once Kirk's a little more coherent he wraps his legs around Jason's waist and clutches him tightly, wanting more despite having already came. Jason obliges all the same and changes his pace slightly.

His thrusts are more shallow and quick, making things slightly more rough, but not nearly as hard as what Kirk's used to. Kirk's arms find their way around Jason's neck and he moans softly into the bassist's ear to encourage him. The noise sends a shudder down Jason's spine and he groans when Kirk purposely clenches his body around Jason's cock. His thrusts are stunted, jagged even, as he tries to push through the tight resistance of Kirk’'s body.

Kirk knows all the right buttons to press to have Jason coming in no time. He's moaning and panting and whispering things into Jason's ear, egging him on until he can feel the bassist's release coating the inside of his channel. Jason lets out a throaty grunt and presses his sweaty forehead to Kirk's as he spasms from aftershocks. Kirk holds him close, arms and legs still clasped around his solid body, idly places a few kisses along Jason's jaw.

It's a moment that doesn't last as long as Jason would love it to, but he cherishes every second of it until it inevitably ends and he pulls out of Kirk. Afterwards, Jason will clean them both up, taking care of Kirk before himself, and snuggle up to Kirk under the covers. He'll nestle his chest right up against Kirk's back and wrap his arms around the lithe man in a bear hug. Jason brushes Kirk's damp hair out of the way plants a kiss just below his ear as he murmurs _goodnight_.

Jason stays up long after Kirk has dozed off and just listens to him sleeping soundly in his embrace. The cold reality of tomorrow weighs heavy on Jason's conscience, knowing that James will have his way with Kirk, and how he has to wait even longer before he can hold Kirk like this again. Sometimes he wishes this can be normal without having to share Kirk with anyone else. Without feeling jealous or hurt by Kirk's willingness to be promiscuous. But Jason supposes this is just as well.

Jason burrows further into Kirk's warm body and whispers _I love you_ in Kirk's ear, wishing he wasn't so scared to say it to his face. But Jason isn't aware that he doesn't have to worry about that now.

Because a smile spreads across Kirk's face, having stayed awake the whole time.


End file.
